


Brandy | gtop

by yxinsg



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Brandy - Freeform, GTOP, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxinsg/pseuds/yxinsg
Summary: Onde Jiyong e Seunghyun são eternos amantes. Embora Jiyong não saiba o que quer, e diz que não quer saber...Kwon Jiyong está na cidade, e Seunghyun percebe que ganhou uma terceira chance para mostrar para Jiyong o quanto o ama. Será que Seunghyun é capaz de fazer Jiyong amá-lo tanto quanto ele ama o mar?Choi Seunghyun nada pode fazer senão sofrer e desejar com todo seu ser que Jiyong fique, nem que seja só por mais uma noite."— Eu sei que não tenho nenhuma garantia, Seunghyun. Minha única garantia será ficar. Até lá, peço que confie em mim. Confie cegamente. Dance comigo na escuridão da beirada de um abismo, é o que estou pedindo sinceramente que você faça."
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 1





	Brandy | gtop

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Essa one shot é baseada na canção "Brandy" do Looking Glass, uma antiga canção que tanto gosto, e sempre quis desenvolver algo em cima dela... pois bem, aqui está. Essa one shot me foi mentalmente desgastante, mas ao mesmo tempo em que eu reclamava, não conseguia parar de escrever. Mais forte que eu. E foi a primeira fanfic que eu não planejei, eu apenas sentei e escrevi até que não pudesse mais. E não gostei do resultado. Mas tudo bem, a vida é assim mesmo. É engraçado, eu não entendo de viagens marítimas, não entendo sobre o Hawaii e não entendo sobre amor, mas aqui está.
> 
> Quanto à escolha do casal... eu não faço ideia. Eu sei que não me pareceu uma fanfic do EXO, e talvez esteja com mais saudades do que devia do Jiyong e do Seunghyun, deve ser isso.
> 
> Prestem atenção na classificação, e pode conter algum gatilho depressivo, me perdoem. Boa leitura. ~~

Extremamente absorto de sua vida, ele caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos pelas ruas cheias de pessoas, melodias e luzes, bem como de costume em Honolulu. A vida noturna há tempos havia começado, era meio de madrugada e ainda assim a cidade não pretendia cessar a farra - ainda passavam carros com turistas, música alta e bastante cidadãos na rua, caminhando e se divertindo.

Uma limosine barulhenta devido a uma fileira de latinhas de refrigerante velhas presa em sua traseira parou para ele, buzinando. Dentro do carro, pôde ver seis mocinhas, uma delas vestida de noiva, e sinalizaram pedindo para que ele entrasse.  Choi apenas recusou educadamente com um sorriso, retomando sua caminhada. Era desse jeito que funcionava aquela badalada cidade no Hawaii, com um vento litorâneo mais frio que o habitual, assassinatos em hotéis e subcelebridades drogadas.

Mais cedo naquele dia, o bartender de um  estabelecimento que bastante frequentava havia o chamado a atenção quando foi lhe entregar mais um copo de um dos drinks que  Choi tanto gostava. Passava pouco das duas da tarde, embora ele pouco se importasse com horários, queria apenas beber em paz depois de sair do emprego estressante.

— Um de olhos puxados, como os seus, tem vindo bastante aqui. — Iniciou ao reclinar-se no balcão, chamando a atenção de Choi no mesmo momento. — Procura por um tal de Seunghyun. — Falava baixo como se tratasse de um assunto segredado, e com um sotaque meio bosta que demonstrava o esforço inexistente para pronunciar direito. Irritava Choi como os americanos de merda tinham tanta dificuldade em lidar com asiáticos. — E você, seu filho da puta, uma vez bebeu demais e me disse que tinha outro nome, um verdadeiro. James Preston? Para o inferno! — Bateu na mesa depois de apontar o dedo na cara de Choi.

— Eu não uso esse nome há muitos anos. — Choi riu da carranca do bartender, que acima de funcionário, xenofóbico e lhe servindo ótimos drinks, era seu amigo, e sinalizou para que continuasse a falar.

— Bingo! Porra, eu sabia que ele estava falando de você. Só podia ser você. Essa cidade é pequena, afinal.

Não, a cidade não era pequena.

Jiyong que apenas era muito insistente em querer encontrá-lo. E Choi sabia muito bem disso.

— Ele vem hoje à noite. E você tem que estar aqui, porque eu disse que estaria, e sou um homem de palavra. Se você não estiver, eu o levo até a sua casa, e acho que você não quer isso.

Por essa razão, Choi estava andando pela Avenida Kalakaua novamente, a mais importante da cidade. Passava pouco das duas da manhã, e era o horário perfeito para a vida noturna, o auge de toda a beberronia que era possível naquelas ilhas, justamente no horário em que todos estavam muito bêbados. Metade de seus conhecidos estava indo para a casa cuidar dos filhos e a outra metade bêbada demais para saber o próprio nome.

Adentrou o bar dando um aceno para o bartender, que sorriu de volta. Choi percebeu que não precisava ter ido, afinal. Era óbvio que o bartender não iria na casa dele levar quem quer que fosse, e se sentiu meio bobo por acreditar naquele falastrão, muito falava e pouco fazia. Mas pelo menos apontou para o banheiro, indicando o rumo que Choi deveria seguir.

Ele entrou pela porta e imediatamente a voz melódica que há muito não escutava ecoou por uma das cabines.

— __ _ Brandy _ _ , você é uma garota legal, que boa esposa você seria _ _... _ _ mas minha vida- _ — Cantava arrastadamente.

—  _ Meu amor, minha dama é o mar. _ — Completou a canção.

Dentro da cabine, Kwon Jiyong estava sentado no chão, se recuperando de um belo vômito. Abriu um sorriso, o mais genuíno de toda sua vida, e levantou numa árdua ansiedade, fechando o próprio cinto e apressando-se em sair da cabine, dando de cara com ele, Choi Seunghyun, a droga do seu primeiro amor e para quem ele sempre voltava.

— Você deveria ter cantado isso pra mim há oito anos. —  Seunghyun disse assim que seus olhos  pousaram nos olhos do outro.

— E minha partida teria doído menos? — Jiyong respondeu sem fechar o sorriso, arrancando um riso frouxo e sem graça do mais velho.

— Você fala como se tivesse sofrido alguma coisa. — A voz ecoou suave pelo banheiro, do jeito que Seunghyun sabia perfeitamente controlar as emoções. Mas talvez tenham soado altas demais na mente de Jiyong.

— Vai à merda, Hyun, porra. Tem ideia do quanto eu te procurei? Eu rodei o mundo, meu sonho perdeu o sentido, a única coisa que eu sei que eu queria, que fervia meu sangue, era te encontrar. E não foi fácil, mas agora parece fácil, você estava embaixo do meu nariz e eu me sinto um babaca.

Seunghyun observou Kwon, ajeitando o chapéu de pescador em sua cabeça e os óculos de lentes avermelhadas nada discretos, ele puxou um maço de cigarros do bolso e por pouco já estava com um nos lábios, ainda olhando incrédulo para Seunghyun.

Do outro lado, Choi se perguntava por que Jiyong precisava ser assim, tão intenso e poético, levemente agressivo para sua pouca altura. E coçou alguma coisa no fundo da sua alma, dizendo que devia se afastar, sair correndo, fugir daquele amor incerto que o deixava ofegante e em chamas.

— O que você quer? Que  _ eu  _ peça desculpas? — Respondeu, dando ênfase na parte que esclarecia que ele não era o culpado.

— Eu quero que você me beije. Que me toque até que minha pele arda. E quando eu for embora, no meio da minha mais tediosa viajem, vou escrever uma canção sobre o quanto eu te odeio, e o quanto quero te ver de novo. — Proferiu, jogando o cigarro dentro da pia, olhando seriamente para Seunghyun, quando o único som presente era a chama apagando nas gotículas de água no mármore.

Conviver com Jiyong era como ter constantemente uma arma apontada em sua cabeça, ou estar apontando uma arma na cabeça de alguém. Às vezes os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Seunghyun lentamente abriu um sorriso no canto dos lábios. — Venha, vamos tomar alguma coisa.

Pegou o mais novo pela mão, guiando-o para fora do banheiro, atraindo alguns olhares de seus colegas garçons e do amigo bartender, embora não se importasse com isso. Nada que não pudesse explicar depois. Kwon, por sua vez, estava alheio ao toque em sua mão, e meio surpreso. Ele apenas segurava de volta a palma do mais velho, embora já sentia sua pele ardendo, pegando fogo ao simples toque.

Seunghyun o sentou no canto alemão, jogando-o no canto da parede com mais força que devia, e prontamente sentando ao seu lado, forçando-o entre a parede e a mesa.  Jiyong estava parcialmente intimidado, mas a única coisa que importava era a presença de Choi, o corpo cada vez mais colado ao seu, o rosto cada segundo mais próximo, e fechou os olhos quando percebeu a mão de Seunghyun segurando a lateral de seu rosto e o puxando para ele, sentindo o nariz do mais velho em seu cabelo, um pouco acima da orelha. Seu coração no peito comprimia, batendo forte a cada mínimo toque.

Seunghyun sentia o cheiro de colônia feminina, cigarros, decepção e água do mar. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

— Como você está? Talvez eu deva perguntar o que aconteceu durante todo esse tempo. — Seunghyun perguntou simples. Por mais que estivessem acontecendo mais coisas do que palavras e ações possam registrar, ainda assim, Choi estava reencontrando um amigo.

— Bem. Nada, eu apenas fiquei trabalhando, meses e meses à fio em alto mar, passando algumas poucas semanas em terra... —  _ Procurando por você _ , queria dizer, mas sentiu que não devia. — E voltando para o mar. Por oito anos. E passaria toda a minha vida no mar, mas ainda preciso vir te ver.

_ Preciso de você. _

Quando Jiyong disse que seu sonho havia perdido o sentido, era verdade. Antes, queria apenas ser marinheiro. E de fato, amava o mar e sua profissão, mas quando soube que Seunghyun havia saído da Coreia, o único objetivo de suas viagens marítimas ao redor do mundo eram para encontrá-lo. E finalmente havia o encontrado.

Dois copos de caipirinha de melancia foram colocados na mesa, uma bebida brasileira bastante adorada por Seunghyun nos últimos dias.

— Mas e você? Soube que melhorou de vida. — Kwon apressou-se em pegar a bebida da mesa. Seu estômago estava vazio por recentemente ter colocado tudo para fora, e era a hora perfeita para beber mais. Seu fígado nunca esteve melhor.

— Herdei as coisas do meu pai, você sabe. Eu curto a vida aqui, foi um ótimo recomeço depois de toda aquela merda. Depois da bagunça que você fez e foi embora, como se eu pudesse apenas varrer tudo para debaixo do tapete.

Kwon Jiyong era o primeiro amor de Choi Seunghyun. Choi Seunghyun era o primeiro, segundo e agora terceiro amor de Kwon Jiyong.

Acontece que, os dois eram amigos de infância numa pequena cidade ao pé da montanha em Seongsan, no interior aonde nada acontece. Na primeira vez que se apaixonaram, eram muitos novos, tinham apenas quinze anos. Numa barraca nada espaçosa do acampamento da família de Kwon, entraram meio desesperados no meio da madrugada, movidos a algo que não sabiam o que era. Jiyong apenas sabia que uma parte do corpo de Seunghyun encaixava perfeitamente em uma parte de seu corpo, e que acima de toda e qualquer coisa, seus corações estavam entrelaçados.

E apesar da má fama de ir embora, o primeiro a ir embora não havia sido Jiyong.

Seunghyun foi o primeiro a ir embora, mandado a força por seus pais para a cidade grande, Seul, depois de descobrirem que seu filho mantinha um caso com o viadinho filho de seu vizinho há quase cinco anos. Cursou Administração sem vontade nenhuma, chorava todos os dias, mas prometia ser forte. Acabou se apaixonando por Seul, e demorou quase seis anos para voltar.

Em Seongsan, Jiyong estava para casar. Havia conhecido uma bela jovem, do qual realmente sentia gostar e todos os dias pensava no quanto queria casar com ela, no quanto seus cabelos negros pareciam com Seunghyun, seu jeito, o jeito que ela gritava com ele, como corria pela praia, guiando Jiyong por entre as florestas ao redor para que transassem no meio do mato onde podiam ser pegos. E as semelhanças o assustavam, gostava da garota, mas muito se culpava por achar que a amava apenas por ela ser parecida com Seunghyun. Embora esquecesse de Choi cada dia um pouquinho mais.

Na segunda vez que Jiyong se apaixonou, Seunghyun havia voltado à Seongsan, e mesmo a primeira vez que se viram, sabiam dos danos que viriam com aquele reencontro. No mesmo dia que Seunghyun chegou na cidade, engraçaram-se na casa dos pais de Jiyong, um episódio de perdição. Seunghyun subindo as escadas com dificuldade segurando Jiyong no colo, tentando guiar-se cegamente para o quarto do mais novo, as bocas sem se soltarem um segundo sequer. Uma saudade que parecia atravessar o peito. Deitou Jiyong suavemente na cama, beijando e arranhando seu corpo durante toda a tarde de verão. E esqueceram de fechar a porcaria da porta.

Não levou muito para que a cidade toda estivesse sabendo. O casamento de  Jiyong estava arruinado, juntamente com sua reputação - se era possível que melhorasse.  Seunghyun não se importava, ele era um adulto agora, seu apartamento em Seul era grande suficiente para dois.  Jiyong iria amar a cidade, ele dizia.  _ Vamos embora e eles vão esquecer.  _ E ele insistiu, por deus, insistiu até o último segundo.

O problema é que Jiyong não sabe o que quer, diz que não quer saber. Vai embora quando quer, volta quando o coração grita, foge quando o fogo se alastra.

E ele foi embora. Cometeu seu erro, indo por que queria e não por estar sendo ameaçado de morte pelo pai, como quando foi com  Seunghyun . Foi com mágoas em seu coração, não queria ver  Seunghyun nem pintado de ouro, apesar de amá-lo.  A vida adulta tem dessas coisas.

Seunghyun alistou-se dois anos mais cedo, e assim que cumpriu o tempo obrigatório, imediatamente foi morar com o pai em Honolulu, cidade essa ainda mais apaixonante que Seul. Sentia-se um homem livre, sem o exército coreano, sem filhos no mundo, sem o umbigo enterrado em algum lugar.

Seu coração sobrevivia de migalhas de boatos de  Jiyong . Que estava na marinha coreana, que saiu do serviço militar direto para trabalhar em uma petrolífera internacional que fazia filantropia relacionada  a viagens marítimas. E se perguntava aonde estaria perdido no mundo, em qualquer lugar que estivesse, se ainda pensava nele...

A terceira vez que Jiyong se apaixonou estava acontecendo naquele momento, naquele banheiro de bar quando seus ouvidos escutaram a bela voz grossa, rouca e mandante, completando sua música. Ele nunca poderia resistir.

E  Seunghyun apaixonou-se apenas uma vez. Quando tinham oito anos, e não sabia o que era amor, mas sabia que sentia por  Jiyong . Esse sentimento tão forte que as crianças não sabem o que significa, ninguém conta para elas a definição da palavra  _ amor  _ no dicionário e ainda assim, elas sabem muito bem o que significa.

E ele precisou apenas de uma vez para amar Jiyong. Apenas uma, e não três. Sabia muito bem o que queria, e o quanto sentia, e que não viveria sem aquele amor. Mas poderia muito bem viver sem Jiyong. O amava e tinha certeza que onde quer que estivesse no mundo, seu coração pertencia à Jiyong. Não importa quantas vezes voltasse, quantas fosse embora. Seunghyun sempre estaria ali. Ele era meio otário por isso? Quem sabe. A vida adulta traz algumas coisas para nossa vida que juramos nunca ter, nunca fazer, nunca pensar, nunca sentir. E tudo que você precisa fazer é sentar e engolir. Chega a ser engraçado.

Em meados do quarto drink que tomavam, meio bobos, as bochechas de Seunghyun estavam mais rosadas que o normal, e eles falavam besteira, histórias de crimes e histórias de pescador. Flertavam com os olhos, Seunghyun se perdia na boca de Jiyong, o bigode ralo ameaçando crescer em volta, e talvez a mão grande de Seunghyun estivesse descansando na coxa de Jiyong perigosamente perto de seu íntimo, as vezes apertando a carne entre seus dedos.

— Hyun, eu não vou embora. Nunca mais. — Jiyong disse em algum momento da conversa agitada, entrelaçando seus braços no braço de Choi, deitando em seu ombro.

Seunghyun riu desviando o olhar. — Eu não acredito em você. Está bêbado.

— Não estou! E estou falando a verdade.

Jiyong sentiu as mãos do mais velho em sua bochecha, a palma da mão apertando seu queixo e bochechas fazendo sua boca formar um biquinho, sendo tentado a olhar nos olhos de Seunghyun.

— Eu não me importo. Aprendi a não me importar faz tempo. — Seunghyun soltou as bochechas do outro.

E por deus, ele era um péssimo mentiroso. Jiyong podia ver a desesperança em seus olhos, como os escombros de um incêndio, e uma pequena faísca por entre as cinzas, esperando apenas um baque para alastrar-se novamente. Cada fibra de seu ser queria que Jiyong ficasse, os dois sabiam disso, mas Seunghyun preferia não falar. E Jiyong dessa vez ficaria, sabia em seu coração que ficaria, apenas precisava que o outro confiasse nele para reacenderem a chama juntos.

Jiyong apenas grudou-se mais no corpo do outro após a sentença, como um coala em uma árvore, parecia ter medo de Seunghyun ir embora, sendo que ele era o único ali propenso a sumir do nada.

— Amor, vamos embora, eu estou com sono. — Jiyong disse, mas Seunghyun já havia percebido há um tempo. Ele estava falando arrastado e conversava cada vez menos, o corpo pesando.

Seunghyun pagou a conta e eles andaram as três quadras em menos de dez minutos, logo adentrando um residencial de luxo com diversas mansões.

— Caralho, você tá bem mesmo. — Jiyong disse quando pararam nos grandes portões da mansão de Seunghyun. Os olhinhos curiosos pareciam querer atravessar o muro, como se não pudesse esperar para ver o que o aguardava do outro lado. Ele escondeu a ansiedade colocando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, esperando Seunghyun destravar a entrada da casa, e quando o fez, tudo valeu a pena.

A mansão era toda branca, rodeada de luzes azuis que a deixavam com um ar mais sofisticado e um enorme gramado bem cuidado ao redor, juntamente com uma piscina no fundo da área e um pequeno gazebo redondo de madeira decorado com luzes de led. Entraram pela porta de vidro da casa, Jiyong percorria o olhar por tudo que podia, colhendo informações na percepção dos pequenos detalhes.

— Você vive aqui sozinho? — Perguntou de uma vez.

— Mais ou menos. Tem a ex-namorada do meu pai. Papai dividiu tudo que tinha entre mim e ela. Mas ela nunca está em casa, sempre viajando ou em casas de amigas. De vez em quando dá festas aqui e entope a casa de estranhos, mas não incomoda.

Jiyong engatou uma conversa de curiosidade enquanto caminhavam para a suíte principal de Seunghyun, sobre a tal ex-namorada. Descobriu que ela tinha quase cinquenta anos, mas com alma de jovem, amava muito o pai de Seunghyun e não conseguia namorar outra pessoa, e conhecia bastante gente famosa.

Seunghyun mostrou para Jiyong o banheiro e lhe deu algumas toalhas e roupas limpas, saindo. Jiyong o repreendeu antes que saísse.

— Você pode deixar a porta aberta, por favor? Tipo, escancarada. — Disse tirando a roupa, jogando a jaqueta e sua blusa no chão.

— Claro. — Seunghyun concordou positivo, e saiu do banheiro andando lentamente de costas, apreciando a visão de Jiyong. As tatuagens que apenas aumentavam de quantidade em seu corpo, a pele clara e bronzeada, que apesar de grossa pela água do mar e o calor, como todo marinheiro deve ser, ainda assim era delicada como sempre.

Seunghyun sentou-se na cama, assistindo a nudez de Jiyong, que entrou no banheiro fechando parcialmente a porta do box, sentindo o olhar pesado de Seunghyun sobre seu corpo, e ele simplesmente amava aquela sensação.

Seunghyun ponderava se Jiyong ainda cheirava como antes, se seu corpo ainda era macio, porém levemente agressivo como antes, se ainda sentava como antes, se ainda era calmo e em seu tempo durante o sexo ou havia se tornado um furacão do tipo que revira a cama. Algo não podia ser refutado: sentia falta do mais novo. Disso sabia, seu coração tinha certeza, e precisava tocá-lo, sentir cada centímetro de seu corpo, antes que ele fosse embora novamente.

Dentro do banheiro, Jiyong prometeu dar um trato na aparência no dia seguinte, seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça e odiava deixar a barba por fazer.

Deixava a água quente escorrer por seu corpo, levando embora o sabão que tinha usado. Ele conseguia facilmente se ver vivendo ali, mas se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, ele não conseguia se ver vivendo  _ sem  _ Seunghyun . Dessa vez ficaria, de fato. Estava quase com trinta e cinco anos, seu corpo cansado de navegar pelo oceano e do peso de ir embora, a culpa que carregava por todas as pessoas que abandonou e principalmente, por  Seunghyun .

Jiyong fechou os olhos fortemente. Estava cansado daquela vida feita por uma bagunça imprevisível onde nada é fixo. Queria pôr os pés no chão, criar raízes, patrimônio, casar, quem sabe ter filhos... Tudo com Choi Seunghyun. E se o mais velho não o aceitasse, iria embora de vez. Nunca mais pisaria em terra firme, moraria no mar até que morresse para ele, e não haveria um segundo sequer de sua vida em que não se arrependeria de ter ido embora pela primeira vez.

E permitiu-se chorar. De felicidade, alívio, de sono ou pelo álcool, não sabia, mas estava sorrindo.

Quando saiu do banheiro, devidamente vestido com as roupas que o outro tinha  emprestado, mais largas que ele, e com os cabelos pingando levemente, viu  Seunghyun de pijamas encolhido na cama.  Jiyong desligou a luz do cômodo e esperou seus olhos acostumarem com a visão, logo encontrando a cama. Deitou com todo o cuidado do mundo, levantando um braço do mais velho e se enfiando ali, entre  Seunghyun e as cobertas, e deitou com a cabeça em seu antebraço, colocando o outro braço de  Choi em sua cintura.

Tornou a observar o rosto de Seunghyun, a linha de sua mandíbula tão marcada o deixava com um ar másculo e sedutor, fazia Jiyong tremer.

— Hyun... — Disse manhoso, recebendo um resmungo do mais velho em troca. — O que nós somos? Quer dizer, sei que já fomos amantes, mas... Eu nunca te pedi em namoro e você também não. E ainda assim, nós sabemos que pertencemos um ao outro. O que a gente tem é tão forte que não precisa dessas coisas. Mas eu estava pensando...

— Que agora você quer namorar? — Seunghyun perguntou, abrindo um olho, vendo que Jiyong esboçou um largo sorriso.

— Eu quero. — Respondeu, brincando de entrelaçar seus dedos nos do outro. — Na verdade, agora eu não quero namorar... Eu quero me casar com você.

Seunghyun precisou reunir forças do fundo de seu coração, queria muito acreditar naquilo. Era verdade, mas Jiyong era assim mesmo. Fazia o que queria quando bem entendia, inclusive promessas. E isso sim era um problema. De repente, iria embora, e Seunghyun não podia se esquecer disso. Porém, a parte de seu coração que acreditava naquelas palavras precisou ser segurada para não sair de seu peito com tamanha felicidade.

Seunghyun olhou nos olhos de seu amor. — Está bem, então a gente casa. — Usou os dedos para bagunçar as madeixas do mais novo, logo puxando sua cabeça e deixando um beijo ali. Os cabelos de Jiyong estavam extremamente cheirosos por causa de seu shampoo de maçã.

— Hyun, eu te amo. — Deixou no ar, novamente se acomodando com a cabeça no peito do mais velho. Era impossível não notar seus batimentos, soava em seus ouvidos como música. — Eu te amo e não vou mais embora.

Seunghyun respirou fundo, tentando se convencer de que tudo ficaria bem e de que o final da sentença era verdade.

— Eu também amo você.

Naquela noite, por estarem com cansaço iminente, dormiram agarradinhos.  Seunghyun disse a seus empregados que fossem para casa e descansassem por quatro dias, queria a mansão para ele e  Jiyong por algum tempo, pra curtir bastante daquela risada gostosa e experimentar  daquela boquinha que tanto apreciava.

***

— Você está bem? — Perguntou Seunghyun quando percebeu que Jiyong fazia mais esforço que o normal para subir as escadas. Seunghyun se divertia com a bebedeira de Jiyong, que talvez estivesse acima do padrão. Não era nem duas da tarde e ele já estava trocando os pés.   


— Eu estou ótimo. — Respondeu bobo, fazendo Seunghyun cair na gargalhada.

Haviam ido ao mercado comprar algumas coisas pois Jiyong insistiu a manhã inteira que queria mudar de aparência. Seunghyun deixou Jiyong tomando banho e tirando a tintura de seu cabelo e foi buscar champagne e alguns petiscos. Quando voltou, pegou Jiyong fazendo a barba, os cabelos já escurecidos ainda molhados, usando um robe de banho. Seunghyun sentou no chão ao lado da porta do banheiro, olhando para seu quarto e bebericando a taça.

— É só isso que você faz? Ficar bebendo sozinho nessa casa tão grande? Parece bem solitário. —  Jiyong perguntou enquanto terminava de fazer a barba, levemente apressando-se, porque queria curtir o bom champagne com Seunghyun.

— Solidão pode ser bem perigosa, Ji. Ela é tão boa, que chega a ser ruim. Você a ama, mas não quer estar nela. Mas qualquer lugar fora dela é desconfortável. Quando você acostuma com a paz de ficar sozinho, tem preguiça de se aproximar de qualquer pessoa e bagunçar tudo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, você não quer ficar sozinho. É complicado.

— Parece fácil de entender. — Jiyong jogou o barbeador na pia. — Acho que só precisa intercalar bem o tempo para ficar sozinho e o tempo para estar acompanhado. Terminei.

Seunghyun não estava preparado para o que viu quando o mais novo se virou para ele. O robe branco lhe caía tão bem, os cabelos agora pretos caídos sobre o rosto e parcialmente tampando seus olhos, a barba feita e o rosto liso levemente corado pela bebida e por estar sentindo-se bem.

— Vai babar? — Jiyong disse, acordando o mais velho de seus pensamentos. Seunghyun ficou de pé e caminhou até a frente do mais baixo.

— Você ficou uns dez anos mais jovem, Ji. Está lindo. Lindo como nunca esteve. — Seunghyun tocou os braços de Jiyong, o acariciando, como se o observasse com as mãos. — E aquela história sobre beijos?

— Eu fiz especialmente para você.  _ "Eu quero que você me beije. Que me toque até que minha pele arda. E quando eu for embora-" _

Jiyong precisou parar no meio da citação, pois foi impedido pelos lábios do mais velho nos seus.  Seunghyun o interrompeu avançando sobre ele e encostando suas bocas. Na ponta dos pés,  Jiyong relutou e envolveu o rosto de  Seunghyun com a mão, beijando-o calmo e tenuamente. Era a primeira vez que se beijavam em muito tempo, a primeira vez que se tocavam romanticamente desde que  Jiyong havia posto os pés naquela casa. E o formigamento que vinha da parte mais profunda de seu corpo e se reproduzia em escalas tenebrosamente maiores em sua alma uma energia que poderia consumi-lo, chegando silencioso e sorrateiro como um ladrão na madrugada, e tomando seu corpo como uma chama que vira um incêndio.

Jiyong separou-se suavemente de Seunghyun, sem desvencilhar os braços de seu pescoço, olhou em seus olhos e depois os fechou, encostando as testas. Havia muitas coisas acontecendo e ainda assim, seu coração se sentia em casa. — Vai acontecer, tipo, mesmo? — Perguntou, um sorriso travesso tomava seus lábios. — Depois de tanto tempo...

— Depende de você. — Seunghyun respondeu. Os dedos longos tocavam a cintura do mais novo, apertando-a gentilmente.

Como magnetismo as bocas novamente se somavam. O beijo lento transformava-se cada vez mais na personificação de todo caos e desejo que duas almas podiam causar. Kwon era pura adrenalina em todo seu ser, eles iriam ter uma transa de saudade, e talvez por isso que aquilo era tão delicioso? Ele estava amando. Desde que havia chego, não tinha encontrado palavras ou ações que descrevessem o quanto amava aquele homem, o quanto sentia sua falta, e por isso, esperava que causando boas sensações a Seunghyun talvez pudesse mostrar uma pequena parcela de tudo o que não conseguia.

Os dedos de Seunghyun gentilmente desfizeram o nó do robe na cintura do mais novo. Jiyong colocou um dedo no peito do mais velho, afastando-o levemente. O robe de seda que caía em sua pele desenrolou-se de seu corpo num movimento naturalmente sensual, escorregando ao chão. Seunghyun o olhou de cima para baixo, nem um pouco surpreso do homem estar totalmente nu abaixo da vestimenta e parcialmente ereto, e umideceu os lábios.

Jiyong voltou ao mais velho que estava sedento  a seus toques, e pôs as mãos em sua clavícula empurrando-o para trás até que as dobras de seu joelho  se forçaram na cama e  Choi foi derrubado nela.  Seunghyun cortou o beijo e desceu com selinhos molhados ao pescoço do outro, e seguidamente demonstrou força ao pegar o garoto pelas coxas e fazê-lo subir em seu colo.  Jiyong produziu um som obsceno quando  Seunghyun sentou-se com ele no colo, e pressionou sua cintura para baixo criando um atrito entre os corpos.

Kwon corria seus dedos pelo peito do outro embaixo da blusa, e suas mãos desceram para encontrar a borda  dos shorts . Remexeu sua pélvis um pouco para trás pois estava sentado exatamente em cima do falo.  Jiyong sugou o lábio inferior de  Seunghyun ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos adentraram a bermuda dele, encontrando toda sua extensão, tocando a mão gelada ali.  Jiyong sentiu  Seunghyun encharcado em suas mãos, brevemente imaginou qual seria o gosto... e separou o beijo para poder se dedicar mais.

Choi Seunghyun jogou a cabeça e o corpo para trás na cama, e  Jiyong acariciou seu rosto, afastando as madeixas de seu cabelo para poder vê-lo melhor, ele o achava muito mais gostoso assim, suado, sem franja, segurando os gemidos ao derreter-se em suas mãos. Tão adorável vulnerável  a ele... 

Jiyong queria fazer o homem perder os sentidos, queria vê-lo dolorosamente segurando os gemidos, sentir seu coração acelerado e seu pênis pulsar em suas mãos, Jiyong queria devastá-lo, queria vê-lo suplicando em desejo, ser seu pesadelo sexual.

Não tardou em usufruir daquele corpo. Seunghyun quase não aguentou manter-se firme, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para ter a magnífica visão, mordendo o lábio inferior de forma intensa e abafando os próprios gemidos. Jiyong apanhou o membro ereto com as mãos fechadas e colocando pressão em seus dedos ágeis que corriam de baixo para cima. Seunghyun arfou com a velocidade em que o mais novo pulou as preliminares e partiu para o que realmente o interessava. Sem cerimônias, ele lambeu a ereção da sua base por toda a extensão.

Seunghyun sentia que sua alma estava saindo do seu corpo, e levantava a cabeça para olhar  Jiyong e pedir misericórdia, apenas para ver o mais novo olhando fixamente para seu rosto enquanto socava seu pau na própria garganta sem pudor. Um demônio genuíno. Dali para frente as coisas ficaram mais quentes e maduras, mas ainda mantinham a mesma aura dos velhos tempos. Sons obscenos por todo o cômodo, faziam um amor preguiçoso e encharcado de lubrificante.

Jiyong com o corpo sobre o de  Seunghyun , os vislumbres da pele clara sob a luz baixa.  Choi beijava o pescoço do mais novo e marcava, segurando aquela cintura em suas fortes mãos.  Kwon sentava, nem de forma bruta e nem vagorosamente, apenas em seu próprio tempo. As pequenas mãos ansiosas tocavam tudo a seu alcance, desde o cabelo de  Seunghyun a seus braços, cravando as unhas ali. E o mais velho apenas beijava seus ombros, os olhos fechados para que permitisse mais sensações.

— Deita. — Choi ordenou, a voz densa e mandante que fez Jiyong arrepiar-se e obedecer com um sorriso. Seunghyun tratou do mais novo da forma que queria, o deixou contorcido abaixo de si, os cabelos bagunçados caindo na testa suada, estocou algumas vezes antes de terminar todo dentro do mais novo, e beijou Jiyong no mesmo momento, ficando cara a cara com ele, de tal forma que podia sentir sua respiração descompassada em seu rosto devido a excitação. — Ah... Eu senti tanto a sua falta.

— Me perdoa. — Jiyong soltou no ar quando Seunghyun deitou em seu peito, cansado. — Mas você não vai mais sentir minha falta, porque eu não vou mais embora. É uma promessa. Não vou.

Seunghyun respirou fundo, tão fundo que o som incomodou o silêncio do quarto. Ele queria acreditar, queria acreditar, mas não conseguia. Havia muito trauma envolvido, seu coração estava na boca. Por todas as vezes que vira Jiyong partir sem olhar para trás. Não, ele não queria ser deixado para trás. Queria ser capaz de segurar sua mão para que ficasse, ou ter forças suficientes para ir com ele. Embora fosse muito complicado, Jiyong não sabe o que quer, e diz que não quer saber... 

Kwon sabia que Seunghyun não poderia acreditar nele, nem mesmo ele sabia se ficaria ou não. Mas ele apenas sentia que devia fazer aquelas promessas, como se tivesse pouco tempo de vida.

— Eu sei que não tenho nenhuma garantia, Seunghyun. Minha única garantia será ficar. Até lá, peço que confie em mim. Confie cegamente. Dance comigo na escuridão da beirada de um abismo, é o que estou pedindo sinceramente que você faça.

Aquela noite, Seunghyun lutou no escuro contra seus próprios demônios, contra a força invisível que os fazia terminar nos braços um do outro. Quando estavam juntos, Seunghyun não queria que Jiyong fosse embora. Quando Jiyong ia embora, Seunghyun desejava que ele não voltasse... Até o momento que se dava conta de que sua presença, mesmo incerta, era inúmeras vezes melhor do que sua ausência.

Passaram uma semana inteira juntos. Como Seunghyun costumava dizer, apenas eu, ele e a lua. E Jiyong redecorou todo o gazebo sem mesmo encostar nele. Ressignificando aquele lugar, que antes não passava de uma simples estrutura de madeira, agora era o lugar favorito dos dois, onde haviam construídos bons e sólidos momentos. Perturbou para que Choi deixasse que ele escrevesse os nomes dos dois na madeira e depois de muito hesitar, o mais velho deixou. E todas as noites, Jiyong ia atrás da viga do gazebo onde havia somado o nome dos dois dentro de um coração, e pensava em sua promessa.

Seunghyun pensava bastante sobre o amor tumultuado e sossegado que cultiravam, como o oceano. Em uma dessas reflxões, havia concluído que o maior problema de Jiyong era ele mesmo. Jiyong era o maior inimigo de Jiyong. Jiyong impedia Jiyong de ficar. Talvez tivesse medo de ficar, o mais velho não sabia ao certo, mas sabia que mesmo que estendesse suas mãos e tentasse ajudar o mais novo, no final seria apenas Jiyong lutando contra Jiyong. E nessa questão, não havia nada que Seunghyun pudesse fazer.

Numa das tardes que passaram juntos, Seunghyun levou o mais novo para conhecer uma praia que tanto gostava e; no meio do caminho foram pegos por uma tempestade repentina. Jiyong assustou-se com um raio que caiu na areia e quando Seunghyun virou-se para tentar distrai-lo do medo, percebeu que o mais novo há tempos já tinha corrido de volta para a casa. Seunghyun riu, pensando no fato de Jiyong provavelmente ser um péssimo marinheiro. E na volta para a casa, caminhando sozinho na chuva, acabou descobrindo que havia um navio petroleiro atracado no porto da cidade; e que os funcionários da companhia petrolífera estavam curtindo um recesso e deveriam retornar ao navio em dois dias. 

Seunghyun , naquele mesmo momento,  inconscientemente começou a contar cada minuto com  Jiyong . Ele sabia o que aconteceria. Ele iria embora mais uma vez. Iria perdê-lo por mais uma vez...

Quando chegou em casa no meio de toda a chuvarada, encontrou Jiyong encolhido no gazebo, pois era mais perto do portão e ele estava com medo de atravessar o gramado para chegar na mansão. E de fato, havia uma quantidade anormal de raios, todos caindo relativamente perto.

— É só ir correndo! — Seunghyun gritou assim que passou pelo portão, tentando fazer sua voz ser ouvida em meio a chuva.

— Vá você! E amanhã de manhã vem me buscar, por favor. — Encolheu-se ainda mais em seus braços - se é que fosse possível.

Seunghyun riu, mas sua alegria logo fora cortada quando um clarão quase o cegou, e ele não teve outra reação se não ir correndo para baixo do gazebo. Droga, estava morrendo de medo em todo seu ser. Jiyong quase riu, mas estava compartilhando daquela mesma angustia.

— Acho que não dá pra correr mesmo.... Ah, que droga. A gente vai pegar um resfriado. — Seunghyun disse, sentando-se no canto mais extremo do gazebo, os braços movendo o corpo de Jiyong para que deitasse entre suas pernas e encaixasse no seu, natural como dois amantes deveriam ser, era apenas dessa forma que se conectavam, de maneira intensa, nunca apenas uma gota, sempre um oceano inteiro.

— Que bom. Eu quero muito ficar na caminha enquanto você cuida de mim... — Jiyong encolheu-se no mais velho, dando uma leve tremida quando mais um clarão foi projetado no ar, e permanecerem assim, agarrados, morrendo de medo dos raios. Seunghyun tinha uma certeza, se Jiyong fosse embora naquele navio dali a dois dias, ele faria de tudo para voltar no tempo, exatamente naquele dia, e deixar que cada raio o atingisse, pois nada doeria menos do que aquela partida.

E o fatídico dia chegou. Os empregados haviam voltado e feito um banquete na enorme mesa de Seunghyun. Ele estava sentado em uma ponta da mesa, e Jiyong sentado no outro extremo, quase a dois metros de distância dele. Choi estava com as pernas em cima da mesa, uma taça de vinho dançando em seus dedos enquanto olhava Jiyong, o mais novo o encarando de volta na mesma intensidade. Nem os funcionários da casa aguentavam ficar no cômodo com tanta tensão sexual que pairava no lugar, era sufocante. Seunghyun virou toda sua taça de uma vez, logo enchendo outra. Estava sofrendo antecipadamente. Decidiu beber, beber muito de perder os sentidos, para que quando Jiyong partisse estivesse bêbado demais até para sofrer.

Não sabia se pelo resfriado ou pelo  álcool ,  Jiyong estava mais pálido que o normal, as bochechas coradas contrastando o rosto fino, o narizinho roseado como uma rena, constantemente escondia o rosto entre as mãos quando sentia que iria dizer algo mais ousado por conta da liberdade da bebida, e segurava os adoráveis espirros.  Seunghyun o convidou para uma dança, para não perder a sua música favorita da Billie Holliday pois  no toca discos era complicado de reiniciar as músicas. E dançaram por alguma parte da noite,  Seunghyun movendo o corpo do mais novo contra o dele e talvez tenha pisado em seu pé uma ou duas vezes, mas não se importava, teria aquela boa lembrança para sempre consigo, independente de qual fosse o destino dos dois.

Subiram para o quarto cambaleando, e a última coisa que  Seunghyun se lembra é de um  Jiyong com os cabelos bagunçados, a expressão séria o encarando com pupilas dilatadas enquanto despia o mais velho, com uma luz enluarada mais forte que o normal, iluminando o mais novo, que subia em cima de  Choi na cama e capturava seus lábios como um predador, como se fosse a última vez, despindo  Seunghyun e chupando seus lábios quase querendo sugar-lhe a alma se fosse possível.

E de repente, estava piscando os olhos com a claridade do sol. O quarto estava extremamente arrumado, brilhante e cheiroso, exceto por Seunghyun, que ainda fedia a cigarro, sexo e alguém que não estava ali. Era a primeira vez que aquele quarto estava arrumado em dez dias, e a organização diferia bastante do que era a bagunça que Jiyong deixava por onde passava. Por deus, um marinheiro desorganizado... Mas Jiyong não era, ele apenas parecia ser. E se precisasse fazer uma faxina que lhe custasse todas as dores, ele o faria como o melhor dos melhores.

Então era isso.  Jiyong tinha  vindo, bagunçado tudo e ido embora, não sem antes deixar para trás uma bela faxina.

E foi por isso que, em meio aos agradáveis aromas dos produtos de limpeza,  Seunghyun chorou pelo cheiro de  Jiyong não ser um deles. Apressou-se em correr pela casa, em busca de qualquer coisa que remetesse ao amante, uma bermuda velha, um bilhete, mesmo uma pulseira esquecida. E nada. Já era muito tarde,  Jiyong provavelmente já estaria em alto mar dentro daquela merda de navio indo para alguma área remota da Antártida. E mesmo que amasse o mar incondicionalmente desde a  infância , por alguns segundos,  Seunghyun desejou que o mar não existisse, e dessa forma ele poderia correr até  Jiyong e o implorar para que ficasse.

Seunghyun tentava pensar em algo que pudesse fazer, em qualquer coisa, mas era exatamente como as outras vezes... A cama vazia e o aperto no peito. E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer dessa vez, não havia nada de diferente. Choi pegou as duas garrafas de vinho que eles haviam esvaziado na noite anterior e as arremessou na parede ao lado da cozinha, uma após a outra. As empregadas brevemente assustadas apareceram para limpar quase imediatamente. O som do vidro estraçalhando o aliviou parcialmente, mas nada poderia acalmar seu coração.

Jiyong tinha ido embora mais uma vez...

***

Kwon andava ajeitando a jaqueta no corpo, e em seguida, tentando amassar cada madeixa de seu cabelo dentro do boné que usava o mais rápido possível, antes que chegasse ao navio. Não estava com a menor paciência para explicar a nova cor de seu cabelo, e mesmo seus colegas de trabalho tendo o visto pintar o cabelo de diversas cores, ainda assim o encheriam com perguntas e gracinhas dos quais não queria ouvir.

— Você demorou tanto que a gente fez suas malas. — Disse o amigo norueguês, caminhando de braços abertos em direção ao amigo. — Se  você não viesse, nós iríamos jogar suas coisas no mar. — Nicolas fez menção de abraçá-lo, porém  Jiyong esquivou-se com um sorriso. — Qual foi, cara? — O amigo o olhou incrédulo, mas assim que seus olhos pousaram em  Jiyong , ele percebeu que o homem estava de decisão tomada. — Espera,  cê não vai vir mesmo?

— Na verdade, vocês acabaram me ajudando com as minhas coisas. —  Jiyong disse sinalizando as malas, e prontamente os amigos começaram a ajudar a colocá-las no píer.  Jiyong respirou fundo antes de continuar, e sorriu. — Não vou, pessoal. Eu vou ficar. Minha  Brandy me espera. E olhando pelo lado bom, agora  vocês têm um lugar para se hospedar no Hawaii quando voltarem.

De fato, estava de decisão tomada desde que havia pisado naquela cidade. Encontraria Seunghyun e o amaria verdadeiramente e completamente, pois não fazia mais sentido gastar energia com qualquer outra coisa no mundo que não fosse amar Seunghyun.

Jiyong teve uma bela despedida de seus amigos, que mesmo ao tentar parecerem marinheiros durões, ainda tinham emoções, e deram um abraço coletivo no amigo que estava indo embora. Indo embora para ficar.

***

Seunghyun encarava o espelho no teto de sua suíte, deitado na jacuzzi. Seus olhos estavam sem vida. Sentia-se tão miserável que quase ria do próprio reflexo, entretanto, encontrava-se incapaz de sorrir. Tudo que queria era sofrer por dias à fio e lamentar o quanto a vida era abominável e o havia amaldiçoado.

O que havia feito de errado daquela vez? Trabalhou duro do começo ao fim para que Jiyong desejasse ficar; para que Jiyong nunca nem pensasse em ir embora de novo. Será que não havia o amado o suficiente? Deliberava-se um perdedor, incapaz até mesmo de fazer seu amor permanecer ao seu lado, mesmo quando nada os impedia de estarem juntos.

Seu corpo estremeceu de raiva quando ouviu a porta do quarto sendo aberta. Os empregados estavam cansados de saber que  Seunghyun não trancava as portas, mas isso não significava que podiam entrar em seus aposentos. Embora estivesse com muita raiva, ódio, seu ser estar um poço de sentimentos ruins, todo o rancor tentando disfarçar a tristeza que  escondia, pois, a última coisa que queria no mundo era ter uma recaída depressiva.

Levantou da banheira suspirando pesado, preparando-se para xingar quem quer que tivesse ousado atrapalhar sua melancolia. Passou uma toalha pela cintura e saiu pelo quarto.

E ele estava lá. De pé olhando para a sacada, segurando uma bermuda de banho nas mãos e uma sacola na outra, sorrindo para Seunghyun. Logo que avistou o mais velho, o sorriso de Kwon se desfez e largou tudo o que segurava em cima da cama, imediatamente caminhando em direção ao outro e tentando envolver toda sua curvatura em seus pequenos braços.

— Meu amor, o que houve? Está com uma cara péssima. —  Jiyong perguntou devido aos olhos avermelhados de  Seunghyun e seu rosto pálido.  Jiyong havia passado apenas duas horas fora e ainda assim parecia que haviam passado dias  naquele quarto , que  Seunghyun estivesse chorando há semanas. — Eu só fui comprar pães.

Seunghyun escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. — Eu achei que você tivesse me abandonado de novo. — E tornou a chorar como uma criança.

Jiyong o segurou com toda a força que podia, e guiou os dois corpos em direção à cama, sem soltar seus braços de  Seunghyun um segundo sequer. Ao ouvir o mais velho proferir aquelas palavras, uma pequena lágrima escorreu de seu rosto. Ele também estava feliz por ficar,  incrivelmente feliz. Passaria o resto de sua vida ali com  Seunghyun e essa ideia superava qualquer outro modo de vida que viesse a surgir.

Kwon pegou o rosto do mais velho em suas  mãos, e o fez olhar para ele. Forçou os olhos de  Seunghyun a focarem seu rosto, e ele fungava, com os olhos avermelhados e uma sensação gritante que não o deixava decidir se queria rir ou chorar. — Eu prometi que ficaria, não prometi?

Seunghyun concordou no mesmo momento. — E nós vamos nos casar.

— Vamos! — Jiyong sorriu e levantou-se, segurando o pulso do mais velho, e o soltou apenas para tirar a jaqueta. — Eu pensei que talvez a gente pudesse tentar visitar aquela praia do dia da tempestade de novo... — O mais novo disse umidecendo os lábios, em seguida retirando a própria camiseta, encarando um Seunghyun meio atordoado sentado na beirada da cama.

Jiyong sentou em cima de Seunghyun, as mãos delicadas tocando-lhe os ombros. Deixou um rápido selar em seus lábios, depois voltando a fitar o rosto do mais velho, uma das características que mais amava no outro, e em seguida deixando a língua arrastar-se livremente pelo pescoço de Seunghyun, seguindo uma linha reta de sua clavícula até a orelha, e sentindo as mãos do mais velho apertarem sua cintura em êxtase. — Mas por hora... eu quero que você me ame. Quero que me ame lento e suavemente, devagar, vamos fazer o tempo parar hoje, nesse quarto. Quero que me mostre que entendeu que eu vou ficar, e que você pode me amar o tempo que quiser. Pois eu nunca mais vou embora.

Seunghyun olhava para o mais novo como se pudesse enxergar uma galáxia inteira em cada pedacinho de seu rosto. Envolveu os braços em sua cintura e levemente o puxou para cima, o tomando para um beijo, onde os lábios haviam se encontrado novamente e Jiyong entrelaçou seus braços nos ombros de seu amor.

De início apenas um roçar de lábios cada segundo mais molhadinho, até soltar um leve estalo. Seunghyun sugou o lábio inferior do mais novo entre os seus e lentamente deslizou sua língua nele, soltando o lábio em seguida. Jiyong estava muito envolvido, seus corpos encaixavam e fluíam perfeitamente. Ele deslizou a língua num movimento suave e as línguas se encontraram por somente um instante, suficiente para levar Seunghyun à insanidade.

As línguas finalmente se encontraram por completo, Choi movendo a sua e tocando suavemente cada parte da língua do mais novo. A mão que estava pousada na cintura de Jiyong com os dedos abertos o apertava fortemente, e ele podia sentir seu corpo esquentando cada vez mais. Talvez a felicidade morasse ali, quando eles fechavam os olhos e deixavam que os olhares se encontrassem.

Jiyong estava provocando-o. Pegava a língua do homem bem de leve com a sua língua, depois soltava e repetia o processo. Toda vez que fazia isso, Seunghyun apertava sua cintura um pouco mais. Uma mão foi parar entre a bochecha e atrás da orelha de Jiyong, a mão grande de Seunghyun conseguia pegar metade do seu rosto e uma parte da nuca, onde ele levemente arrastou as unhas. Todo o corpo do mais novo estremeceu, e ele começou a beijar com mais rapidez, ele estava perdendo o controle.

A única coisa que sabia era que queria mais, cada vez mais daquele beijo molhado e gostoso. E felizmente, tinha todo o tempo do mundo.

Fizeram uma pausa para respirar. Seunghyun por alguns segundos parecia anestesiado de olhos fechados, a testa encostada em Jiyong. — Eu acredito em você, Ji... E merda, eu estou tão feliz que não consigo nem pensar em algo bonito para te dizer. Apenas saiba que eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo,  Choi Seunghyun . —  Jiyong , com a testa levemente apoiada na do outro, pegou as mãos do mais velho e as guiou em direção a sua cintura, perigosamente descendo-as o máximo que pode e as deixou pousadas ali, como se fossem feitas para permanecer lá, e agora elas podiam estar lá pelo tempo que quisessem. — Me faça sentir todos os sentimentos bonitos que você não consegue dizer...


End file.
